Another Power That Was
by darkwillow15
Summary: After Jasmines failure to rid the Earth of evil, a backup plan went into action. Another Power was sent to Earth, and this time her plans arent as human friendly. Can Angel and the scoobies destroy this being? Or will they be destroyed in doing so? Part 1


**I do not own any of the characters from BTVS or Angel. Joss Whedon alone deserves this honor.**

Connor has killed his daughter, the Power That Was Jasmine, the Devourer.

Angel and company are offered Wolfram and Hart, for they had ended world peace.

Angel reluctantly takes the job under the condition that Connors memory be erased, as well as the rest of the group.

The day after Connors memory has changed, he graduated high school in San Francisco.

"Were are you going?" asked an extremely beautiful woman, wearing burgundy graduation robes.

"Stanford, and you?" Connor asked. From that moment on, it was love. Not just attraction, but love. Not that he didn't feel deep attraction of course, cause the girl was a hottie. She had deep blue eyes that looked grey at certain angles. Long, obscenely shiny brown hair, and a great, tiny figure.

"Stanford also! What a coincidence! I'm Charlotte" she said humorously, then ending seductively, twirling her hair.

"Connor, and that is pretty amazing. Both of us going to Stanford. Maybe we can be study buddies or something?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Do you want to go out for a coffee or something?" Charlotte asked.

They went out for coffee, and they ended up going to Charlotte's house. They slept together, and when Connor woke up she was gone.

Connor dressed and headed home.

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Angel and company are packing their things at the hotel.

Angel is packing the books from his office into cardboard boxes.

"Angel, would you come here a second?" Wesley asked. He was sitting on the lobby floor, papers and files surrounding him in an untidy semi-circle.

"What is it Wes?"

"I've been looking through some of the files I took from Wolfram and Hart, the ones concerning the Powers that Be and visions, finding ways to help Cordelia, and I found something rather interesting."

Angel gained interest completely. Any way of getting Cordy out of the coma was top priority.

"It seems the visions are passed on, like they were from Doyle to Cordelia. A girl named Charlotte Nowers had the visions. It says here she knew Allen Francis Doyle, and she passed the visions to him before she ascended for pleasing the Powers. She ascended just as Cordelia had. Here is the real interesting part, it says here she returned from the higher plane and hasn't been seen or heard of since. Just as Cordelia had. I'll read more and keep you posted."

"Thanks Wes. Have you seen Fred anywhere?"

"I think she was packing up the extra weapons stored downstairs, shall I get her?" Wes asked, starting to get onto his feet.

Angel said that wouldn't be necessary.

Charlotte was feeling a variety of emotions at the moment. For one, she was nervous. She was about to have a very important meeting with a Dark Mystic, and if it didn't go well her plan would be ruined. She was also nervous for far more important reasons. She knew there were people in this world who could read the signs and portents and tell of her coming arrival into being. She didn't want that to happen. She was also annoyed. The human sack of flesh and bone was tiring her, she knew she couldn't leave until she was born, until then she was crammed into every molecule of her body. When Charlotte, a common human who bared the visions ascended to a higher plane, that is when she took her move. She hijacked her body and returned to Earth. After the period of no memory, she was in complete control. The memory loss eventually went away, and there she waited to see how the Devourer did. She was saddened, the loss of her sister had destroyed her. Charlotte was also happy, for if her sister, the Devourer, wasn't destroyed, she wouldn't get a chance. She was a backup plan. If Jasmine failed, she was to sweep in and clean up the mess, try to save the world in her own way.

Nazorian, the Dark Mystic of whom she had an appointment with, entered the warehouse silently, as if stepping on nothing. She knew this would take a lot of convincing.

Charlotte smiled, she knew she would stand victorious were her sister had fallen.


End file.
